Hogwarts with a Fairytale Twist
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: SO this'll be fun. We're off to Hogwarts. Post Dragon Games, Pre- OotP. Pairings: Huntlynn, Dexven, Harmione. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The characters from Ever After High who are coming are:**

 **Apple White and pet Gala**

 **Raven Queen and pet Nevermore**

 **Ebony Queen(see The Darkest Tale for more info) and pet Caw**

 **Ashlynn Ella and pet Sandella**

 **Briar Beauty and pet Divacorn**

 **Rosabella Beauty and pet ?(Review what you think her pet is/should be)**

 **Cerise Hood and pet Carmine**

 **Ramona Badwolf and pet ?(Review what pet should be)**

 **Madeline Hatter and pet Earl Gray**

 **Lizzie Hearts and pet Shuffle**

 **Kitty Cheshire and pet Carrolloo(sp?)**

 **Bunny Blanc**

 **Alistair Wonderland**

 **Hunter Huntsman and pet Pesky**

 **Darling Charming and pet Sir Gallopad**

 **Blondie Lockes and pet Grizz**

 **Daring Charming and pet P-Hawk**

 **Holly O'Hair and pet Apolline**

 **Poppy O'Hair and pet Barber**

 **C.A. Cupid and pet Feather**

 **Cedar Wood and pet Cuckoo**

 **Dexter Charming and pet ?**

 **The word "pet" is starting to look weird now.**

Chapter One

Ashlynn POV

We were all heading into a small square with depressing houses. Seriously, someone needed to fix this place up.

"Number twelve." stated Raven, glancing down at a piece of paper then passing it around. It reached Ramona, the last person.

It read:

 _The home you have been asked to go to is Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

 _Destroy this note._

So Ramona ate it.

"Naturally." groaned Cerise, watching Ramona. "Of course you ate it."

We headed toward the house that had appeared out of nowhere. Then we stopped.

Apple took a deep breath, then stepped forward.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The door was answered by a woman with fiery red hair. She smiled welcomingly and beckoned us in.

Naturally, I hesitated. She reminded me of the Candy Witch. _Come in come in._

Everyone shuffled forward.

Bunny was the last one in.

The woman, whose name was Mrs. Weasley, herded us into the kitchen. I swear I saw Ebony give her this look like, _You do not herd the daughter of the Greatest Evil, and the future Bone Queen_.

"Here, I'll take your cloak dear." said Mrs Weasley to Cerise. Cerise's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'll keep it on, thanks."

We discovered a large number of people in the kitchen, sitting and waiting. They expectantly turned toward us, then started introducing themselves. Their names were kind of strange.

After they finished, they looked at us. Apple stepped up. "My name is Apple White."

"Your real name." growled the man with the magic eye.

Apple looked confused. "That is my real name."

Raven moved forward. "I'm Raven Queen."

"Ebony Queen. We're twins."

Moody quietly snorted.

"I'm Briar Beauty."

"Beauty?" questioned Ron.

"Rosabella Beauty."

Ron snorted.

I spoke up. "Ashlynn Ella."

"Cerise Hood," Cerise said while fiddling with the clasp of her cloak.

"Ramona Badwolf."

"You look like Cerise?" asked Hermione.

"We're twins, but I was raised by our father so I have his last name, and she's got Mom's." Ramona replied

"Blondie Lockes."

"Darling Charming."

"That's not even a name!" exclaimed Ron.

"I am Daring Charming." declared Daring, puffing out his chest.

"Hunter Huntsman."

"Dexter Charming."

"Alistair," he winced, "Wonderland."

Everyone stared.

"Bunny Blanc."

"Madeline Hatter!" announced Maddie.

"Kitty Cheshire," she flashed her famous smirk.

"Lizzie Hearts."

"Holly O'Hair."

"Poppy O'Hair."

"C.A. Cupid."

"Cedar Wood."

Everyone stared at each other.

"Well, does anyone have luggage?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's being sent along later, with our pets too." said Daring carelessly.

The others stared again.

"What sort of pets do your have? Owls? Cats? Toads?" asked Fred.

"Nope." I answered. Just then, there was a flash of light out in the hallway. "There."

We walked out and I opened Sandella's cage. She fluttered out and perched on my shoulder.

"A phoenix?" asked Dumbledore in amazement.

"Yes." I nodded.

Divacorn stepped out of her cage, her pink mane and tail fluttering. Feather stepped out of her cage, her wings rustling. Gala streaked out of hers and onto Apple's shoulder. Carmine and Ramona's direwolf **(only requirement for what her pet is/should be)** raced to their mistress' sides.

 **Pretend the rest went to their peoples. This is sort of an experiment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cerise POV

The next morning, we all headed down to the breakfast table.

Blondie's MirrorPad buzzed. **(Pretend that since they're magic their technology works around magic.)**

She glanced down, then gasped in horror. "Look!"

SHe thrust the MirrorPad out. Headmaster Grimm's face was being broadcasted.

"Just the thing you want to see in the morning…" groaned Ramona.

"Be warned, Rebels, I will hunt you down and I will find you." Grimm boomed from the broadcast.

"Uh oh…" I whispered.

"Huh?" Ron looked up. "Rebels?"

"None of your pixiesparkles." Snapped Ashlynn. **(This is something I made up.)**

"Pixiesparkles?" Asked Molly.

Ashlynn frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

Molly just frowned.

"Soooo…" Ebony said. "I gotta check on Mom…"

She pulled out a purple hand mirror. "Mom?"

The mirror rippled and the face of the Evil Queen appeared. "Ebony darling! How's school? Has Grimm given up yet? Has anybody died? Have you been a _bad girl_?"

"We ran away and are going to go to a school called Hogwarts."

The Evil Queen wrinkled her nose. "Hog… warts?"

Ebony nodded. "Grimm hasn't given up. No one has died. Yes."

The Evil Queen smiled. "I need to talk to Raven _in private_."

Ebony handed the mirror to Raven and she walked into another room.

"Excuse me? Your mother _encourages_ bad behavior!" Molly shrieked.

Ebony looked at her. "Is that a trick question?"

Molly subsided into angry mutters.

"Why?" she finally asked.

Ebony rolled her eyes. "She's a strange person. Don't tell her I said that."

Several minutes of silence ensued before Raven reentered the room and handed Ebony her mirror.

I wrinkled my nose as a nasty smell filtered into the room. A shriveled old creature entered the room.

"Is he dead and rotting?" inquired Ramona.

Sirius laughed. "No, but he is ancient."

Breakfast soon was over and we were shepherded off.

 **Sorry this is short but I am feeling very uninspired.**


End file.
